Lady in Blue
by Mistress in Ink
Summary: Set in 18th century. Prince Hans Westerguuard, Admiral of the Southern Isles' Navy, has returned. When a certain woman seems to be the answer to all of his selfish problems, he can already sense the crown being placed on top of his royal red head. That is until he discovers her to be rightfully owned by his own brother, King Klaus Westerguuard of the Southern Isles. ( Helsa )


_A/N: I should warn you, this is rated M. As you clearly see I have stated it as so, it will be rated M, due to sexual content, language and brash humor. Also make note that a courtesan, is not a prostitute, even though she is paid. She is not only doing sexual favors but is more as a companion. Hate will not be tolerated. If you feel something is wrong or feel offended please message me as such. Keep in mind the situations as well as the time period being set in the 18th century. Thank you. -M.I_

"My Lady," The blonde bumbling guard found himself with his face a deep shade of red, filled with hot embarrassment from the scene he had just barged into. "I apologize, my lady. Greatly, oh the king will -"

"Hush now Kristoff, you've seen me naked before. A simple accident. " Her voice remained it's same airy chilling song like voice as she stepped out of the large porcelain tub. Her delicate pale fingers, tugging light blue silk over snow kissed shoulders, letting cotton colored curls to tumble over her shoulders.

Azure eyes traveled to the man at her door who simply watched her, in virgin curiosity and simple adoration. Kristoff was a brother like figure to her, watching over her while she attended to her normal routine of reading, sharing tea and biscuits with the other noble women of the castle and entertaining Klaus' father. Much to her distaste, she as well had to spend time with the queen when seen fit. Yet Brigitte, the young queen of the Southern Isles, was childish and brash. A horrible mess when placed in the same room as Elsa, who was simple the envision of elegance and intelligence. Much as a courtesan should be like.

"Klaus does not need to know who sees me in the nude." Her lips raised a bit to calm the humble guard as she moved to sit down at her vanity. "Now as you were saying?"

"The king requests for you to be dressed and brought to his study. His brother has returned home." Elsa let out a soft mumble of disdain for Klaus had twelve brother, each more brash then the next.

"Which lucky number is he? Conrad or Adam?"  
"The thirteenth, Admiral Hans."

Her breath stilled a bit before she'd return to normal. "I have not met him before."  
"He is Admiral of the Southern Isles, My lady. He's been away."

"I see." Elsa stood for the vanity having put on simple cream to soften the already cloud like skin of hers, and slight rouge of red on the apples of her cheeks. Walking towards her abundant closet, her eyes settled on a deep sea blue dress, made from the finest satins and silk the Southern Isles had created. Kristoff watched her for a second, having growing fond of the king's mistress before he'd turn on his heel and towards the door, giving her privacy that was rightfully hers.

Moments later the pure blood, appeared from her living quarters. Her cheeks and lips painted red while her eye lashes were black as coal. Sending her loyal guard a slight smile, she made her way towards the grand hall with him in tow. Her soft curls were pulled in a tight braid, cascading down the corset of her dark dress. Her hips padded covered in a dark gold colored silk, as long as the skirt of her dress, held and bustled together with champagne ribbons. The lace of her sleeves, that swished with every turn of the hall way as well as the delicate choker that was entwined with sapphires and blue topazes along as the crest of her country, Arendelle.

"Lady Elsa." Kristoff, who was stiff as a board announced into the large stilled room.

On this calm chilled fall morning, Elsa found herself greeted by the soft smell of parchment and crackling fire that was set against the wall. She noted the sun had shined in to the army green room, the chocolate curtains, opened to let natural light in on the party that sat, waiting for the Ice Mistress' arrival.

"Elsa!" Klaus bellowed, blue eyes crashing against those that could make the forest envious of their bountiful color. A coy smile and a gentle nod as her hand came out to grace the king's arm. "My King." Her voice purred slightly as she reacted fittingly.

Elsa noticed the man who sat with his back towards her quickly straighten and stilled as he heard her speak. 'Red hair as my sister.' She noted but his burned more like the cheeks of a maiden on her wedding night. Pulled from her thoughts at the sight muffled 'Hmph' and groan before her eyes fell upon the girl who brimmed 16, with black raven locks pulled in curls on top of her head.

Bridgitte was a beautiful youth, whose looks could rival that of a storybook princess. Lips the color of strawberries, skin kissed by the sun, yet she held dull brown eyes, that turned black when she threw fits over the simplest of ordeals. Today she was dressed in a gown that's cage hardly let her sit, her corset pulled so tightly that gave her already narrow waist a shared diameter with that of saucer for salad. Her gown was covered in gems, bows, lace, rosettes, as well as the pink and gold floral pattern imported from Corona. Bridgitte had a taste for gold, Klaus was happy enough to pay for it if it kept her mouth shut.

"Are you cold Hans? A slight chill as crept onto me. Oh.." Brigitte head turned the other way as to avoid to stare at Elsa, "It's simply the witch." Bridgitte's eyes fell upon Elsa with a sudden glare, yet Elsa simply tilted her head up. At the age of 19 she would not let a simply adolecent bother her.

"Please take a seat." Klaus led her to her usual chair, he had often called her into his study to spend sometime with her. She enjoyed reading his books on the culture of other countries, from customs to languages. Raised in nobility, her father had often taught her of her own country. Elsa was bright and learned quickly unlike her younger sister, who preferred to spend her time learning of nearby princes.

Mixture of whiskey, sea water and the faint hint of vanilla invaded her senses, as her eyes fell curiously to the man that sat to her left. Still dawned in his full regal navy uniform, Prince Hans Westergaurd could leave any woman breathless beyond compare. Elsa had found herself wishing for Bridgitte's fan to wave away the surprising heat that had over taken her. Never had she felt this way about a man, and casted it away as an indication that her monthly bleeding was forthcoming.

"Hans, May I introduce Elsa." His eyes fell onto the woman who sat next to him, watching his brother bring her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, as if she may break. Hans stood in courtesy, bowing as she sat down to the blue velvet chair as her eyes stared into his, the hair from the back of his neck raising as if a chill.

"It's a pleasure, My Lady."  
"The pleasure is all mine, Admiral."

For Hans could not help to look away from this seemingly still doll. He noted the crest of Arendelle hanging so teasingly against her bosom that was pushed up by the champagne corset. Having been at sea for months, he would of sworn to be sick of it but to see Elsa dripping in the dangerous color of it, made him thrist for her. Perhaps she was a governess, or a noble woman, a duchess. He had not remember meeting her, and he cursed himself for every moment he hadn't known this woman was alive.

Her voice haunted him, how could a woman so chillingly melancholy, capture his attention with 6 simple words? Between the nasty glances that the young queen sent her to the naughty ones from the king, how could this woman, sit still, hardly breathing, her delicate jaw turned up in pride. There was something special about her.

~Lady in blue~

"Elsa!"

All heads turned as they watched a large elder man run through the doors, as all stood not in fear, but for honor. He was draped in calm clothing, a simple ruby vest, tucked into beige trousers as that followed with white stockings. Hans and Klaus eyes grinned a bit, for they simply watched him lumber over to the courtesan.

"You Madame," He looked down and for the first time in an hour or so, had he seen Elsa smile, wishing it had been directed towards him. "Are late for our chess game. Not to mention I have yet, had my tea served." Elsa grinned playfully, laughing a bit under a hand.

"Well that simply will not do." Her hand waved as to sway away a fly. "Come now, you poor man. Wish tea do you wish for today?" He turned his back towards the door and Elsa simply followed him, taking his arm as they began to walk to leave. "I am in the mood for something sweet. Perhaps, Chamomile."

"I will see you two at supper." Her held tilted sideways to look at both brothers, earning a nod from both before she vanished with the man.

"I see father enjoys her company." Hans commented once Kristoff had closed the door, leaving only Bridgitte with them who was growing bored.

"He never did have a daughter, she was raised royal and she's quite intelligent for a woman. Was it not for our treaty with the kingdom or the Northern Isles, and my marriage to Bridgitte. I would of courted her myself."

Bridgitte face went red with anger before she stood up quickly, stomping out of the room like a child to which Klaus simply shook his head and stood, walking towards the table, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"So I suppose Elsa is not her lady in waiting?" Hans asked, raising a fiery eyebrow.

"Bah. That's if asking if I'd give a tiger a piece of meat and expected it not to rip it to shreds. Not that I'm saying Elsa is weak, she's quite strong for her status, simply if Bridgitte was given the chance, she would send Elsa to Corona or to another kingdom in search of something that would not exist!" Hans let out a simple chuckle and swirled the whiskey that was in his hand.

"So why keep her as a guest? Does she have no kingdom? Simply she must have a man interested in her."

"She is my whore." A devilish grin crossing the king's lips.


End file.
